Murderous Mirrors
by copycatbandit
Summary: 3 members having the same nightmares. It means nothing until Vexen accidently clones them. My first fan fiction. Don't judge me! Actually, yes, please do! I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1:Diet Coke

Prologue

Thunder.

It sounded, loud and clear, distant yet close, like a gong ringing.

"Oh no…"

The fog rolled in, hiding the world, the hopes, the dreams…Lightning! And after came the rain, the cold, stinging, merciless rain…

"Not again…"

Now he was floating. Floating, with the sensation of falling, but he knew better by now. It was darker than eyes closed, with no hint at how long he has been there. Dipping under this layer of darkness, he alighted in a grassy field, where spring is very much alive. But, who is that cloaked figure, standing on that cliff over there? _No, I know this! Why can't I remember who that is! _Unwillingly, he heads toward the loner.

"Who are you!" his voice trembled, "Show yourself!"

"You know me…" the figure replied, slowly turning around, "I am you."

"NO!" he cries as he wakes with a start. He is gasping for breath, his hand unconsciously grasping the area where his heart should be. He pulls himself out of bed and runs for the bathroom. Is it true? Could it be true? He cautiously peers at the mirror; there's nothing wrong. He sighs with relief and hastily rinses his face. He does not want to go back to bed anytime soon.

_If I go back to sleep, I might go back…_ Back to where it was lonely and cold, where you breathed in nothing but despair. What is this he was feeling? Fear? Impossible. To feel you need a heart.

_What could all this mean?_ The male had been having this same nightmare for a whole week now. Every time it was the same. The thunder, the lightning the rain, the abyss, the field, the figure, his eyes. _I am you, _the other had said and it was true. But his eyes had been a deep shade of red. Blood red.

* * *

Axel calls it a nerdy hideout. Xemnas calls it a mess waiting to happen. Demyx calls it certain death or, at least, frogs hatching out of your ears. Whatever you called it, Vexen's lab sure did cause the Organization a lot of grief. It was poorly lit, with one, sputtering light bulb responsible for illuminating the vast expanse of the room. Machine parts, test tubes, specimens, and dangerous-looking vials littered the floor. Papers, more test tubes, and Bunsen burners cluttered the tables. The lab always had a faint smell of bananas, due to a failed experiment a few months back. And, 50% of the time, it had a blonde scientist scurrying around, his latest experiment in play.

"Ok, so this goes in here, stir that; Yipes! That's overcooking! Oh, there's my molecular disintegrator! Um, yes! That needs to be minced, put that over there and that's. still. burning! Ok, keep it together. 3 cups of this and a touch of magic over there and-Lexaeus! Could you take that pot off the stove for me? My hands are tied!"

"Sure thing," Lexaeus moved the pot Vexen instructed him to. He cast a suspicious glance into the boiling liquid before moving back to stand next to Zexion. The duo would sometimes stand by and "supervise" Vexen while he worked on an experiment. In truth, they carefully observed the procedure so if something went wrong; and it usually did; someone else would have a cure that actually wanted it fixed.

"So, what exactly are you working on this time, Vexen?" Zexion inquired.

"Oh, well, you see. It's a -AAAH!" Vexen yelped in surprise as a nearby flask exploded and started spewing purple bubbles. He ran over to it to transfer it to a different container as a microwave on the far and of the room began emitting smoke. Vexen darted from station to station, strongly resembling a bumble bee.

Zexion sighed. "I'm going to get something to drink." He started up the stairs.

"Zexion!" Vexen called after him, "bring me all the diet coke you can carry!"

Apparently, now he was a delivery boy. Zexion inclined his head towards Lexaeus who shook his head in reply. He continued up the stairs and exited.

Lexaeus went back to watching Vexen flit around the lab, now pouring a bit of each substance into a single test tube. He reached the end of the assembly line, wafted the fumes to his nose, and gagged visibly. He produced a small flask from somewhere in his coat and added a few drops to the mixture. The test tube's contents now glowed neon green. He corked it with a triumphant "Hmph!"

"It's finished!" he unnecessarily announced.

"So, what DOES it do?" Lexaeus asked.

"Well," Vexen began proudly, "It's a personality switching potion. It will switch the personalities of whoever comes into contact with it. If it gets into one of our enemies, Sora for instance, he will have his strong and loyal nature changed with someone's who has low priorities, preferably. Maybe Xigbar would be the best one to have in this situation. Moving on, when Sora loses his will to fight, he will be defeated in no time. Then our world will be one nuisance shorter!"

Lexaeus worried about the way Vexen was swinging the substance around. "Does it work?"

Vexen's face fell slightly at that. "I'll have to test it out." He glanced over at the clock. "OH NO!" he exclaimed, "Luxord and Xigbar will be done with their game soon! They would be perfect test subjects!" He ran up the stairs with Lexaeus tailing him. Vexen flung open the door-and collided straight into Zexion, whose arms were laden with Diet Coke.

Demyx was also present at the scene; absent-mindedly listening to his Ipod, and so was Larxene; who had a bag full of cosmetics she was carrying up to her room. The test tube crashed on the floor, concealing the all in a thick green mist.

When the fog cleared, multiple things happened at once. "O M G Vexen, what the hell? You made me drop all your STUPID coke! You are SO gonna pay for that!" Zexion screamed at him. Vexen, who would usually bite something back, remained indifferent. Larxene, as if noticing her hairstyle for the first time, began bouncing up and down singing the Bumble Bee Tuna song. Demyx face-palmed and headed for the library. "Thi-This is AMAZING!" Lexaeus exclaimed, "This is a breakthrough! Congratulations Vexen, you really ought to send me that ingredients list!"

Roxas RTC'd from his mission. He was proud of himself for getting it done so quickly. Axel wouldn't be done with his for a while, so the keyblade-wielder decided to watch T.V. As he walked through the hallway, he bumped into Zexion. And Zexion just plain out exploded at him. "Don't you Ever touch me again or I swear, I will personally murder you!" he cried, shoving Roxas into the wall. Roxas, stunned at what happened, cautiously continued on. He saw Demyx approaching. "Hey Demyx!" he cheerfully greeted but Demyx promptly ignored him, engulfed by his book titled simply, Genetics. Roxas was thoroughly disturbed now. Demyx? READING! He proceeded down the corridor, half expecting a landmine to go off. Just his luck, Laxene came next. He braced himself but all she did was pat him on the head. "Hey, little dude!" she smiled as she unwrapped an oreo cakester and popped it in her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2: Axel and Saix

An hour later, everyone was back to their normal selves, except for Larxene. She and Demyx, who was horrified to find he had been willingly doing something productive, were currently sitting on the couch, throwing popcorn into each other's mouths. Vexen was sitting in his lab, depressed over the loss of yet another perfect experiment. Lexaeus had gone to a museum and Zexion was at the mall, so the Chilly Academic was very much alone.

Vexen sighed, "If only there was a way to keep my masterpieces safe from this Organization of Imbeciles," he placed a hand under his chin, "I _could_ make a spare but 67.4% of my experiments fail anyway so what would be the point?" He fingered a test tube with a strain of bacteria inside. The colony had doubled in size in just a few days, now visible to the naked eye. _If only my successes would multiply like that, then I could-_ he stopped. There was the answer! A cloning device that he could use to duplicate any object he pleased. It was sure to work! Or, at least, sure to not fail. Vexen grabbed the nearest piece of paper he could find-an old Burger King bag-and set to work with complicated math equations and intricate blueprints. He was well into his work when he heard the door to his lab open.

"Yo! Vexy! My main man!" Xigbar shouted as he floated in. He did a mid-air somersault and landed on the mini fridge in the corner. Taking out a Diet Coke, he slapped Vexen on the back. Hard.

"Hello Number II, is there something you wanted?" Vexen asked, annoyed. He wondered if he had any muting potion left. It sure shut Marluxia up.

"Glad you asked Vex 'cause, you see, it would be rude if I did." Xigbar grinned at Vexen like he was a little kid. "I need some kind of magical luck crap so I can beat Luxord at his own game, if you know what I mean."

"Luck potion?" Vexen asked, "Lucky for you," he snickered at his own pun, "I concocted some a fortnight ago. Vexen grabbed a vial from under the desk. "It's going to cost you though," he added darkly.

"Cost? Um, ok shoot me the price!" Xigbar tried to sound confident but the fact was, he lost almost everything playing poker with Luxord. Why the hell else would he be down here?

"Hmmm, Vexen thought for a moment, "How about you be my next test specimen for my next couple of experiments?"

"Phew!" Xigbar breathed a huge sigh of relief. "I thought you were gonna make me do something crazy!" The Freeshooter promptly snatched the vial, cracked it open, and downed the contents in a single gulp. Vexen looked on with disgust.

"Woah! Now THAT'S a drink!" Xigbar exclaimed, throwing the empty container behind him. The small _crash _was audible.

"The effects should wear off in about, 13 hours," Vexen informed him. "Until then, you're as lucky as a ladybug."

Xigbar laughed. "Luxord better watch out!" He left in a corridor of darkness. The second member of the organization had gone 26 steps before he realized the deal he had just made with the scientist.

* * *

"Wow, Xigbar, four games in a row. Are you sure this isn't a dream?" Luxord inquired half an hour later. It was time for their daily, midday game and Xigbar was creaming him like corn.

"More like your worst nightmare!" Xigbar replied happily, displaying his second royal flush.

"You're cheating, aren't you?" Luxord pressed.

"Nope!" Xigbar answered, collecting the wager for that round. It was 500 munny and a block of chocolate.

"Liar." Luxord smoothly accused. No one beat him at cards unless a) he let them, b) he owed them, or c) they cheated. Any other instance was pure luck.

"Jealous?" Xigbar sneered.

"Pssht. As if"

"It's ok to admit you have problems Luxy!"

"Oh, and it's ok to have a face like that?"

"That's misconduct sir! Bad sportsmanship! Do you need me to call you a therapist?"

"The only person you need to call is a plastic surgeon."

"Somebody get a straightjacket!"

"A face that ugly should be illegal!"

They went back and forth with insults until they were interrupted by a very loud, very angry, shout. "AXEL!"

Axel was seen running through the castle for dear life, but laughing all the while. Saix pursued, Claymore summoned, hair a dark shade of purple.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Xemnas caught the two by the hood and held tightly until Saix stopped trying to strangle Axel.

Instead, he turned to the superior. "Superior!" he shouted, "Just LOOk at what AXEL has DONE to my HAIR!" Saix turned red, nicely balancing his color sequence, as he realized who he had just yelled at. Mortified, he looked down.

"Awww, come on Saix, it's a great color on you!" Axel laughed. Saix's embarrassment was quickly forgotten. "How about I color you a nice shade of CRIMSON!" he yelled back.

"That's enough!" Xemnas stepped in. "We will resolve this like the civil adults that we are!" He quickly scanned his mind for a solution. Even if he found a way to make this fight go away, he knew that Axel would keep pranking. And Saix would keep trying to 'accidently' shove Axel off Castle Oblivion. He recalled the situation between Zexion and Demyx, not even 10 minutes ago. Demyx had stolen a certain somebody's (or, nobody's) Lexicon and was running through the kitchen when Xemnas caught him. Zexion arrived, snatched back his book, hit Demyx across the face with it, and stalked off. Why couldn't these two just give up? Axel just kept taking Saix's dignity, pride, and his playboy magazines. Saix attempted to take Axe's life. It was just take, take,take, mine, mine, mine and Xemnas was fed up with this childish behaviour. It drove him crazy-and gave him an idea. They wanted to take? So be it.

"You two, gather everybody (or, nobody) at the forest just outside Twilight Town. Tonight. We are going to resolve this once and for all. With a friendly game of Capture the Flag!"

Saix looked shocked. "Superior, don't you think that's a bit-" "Saix." Number I interrupted, "My decision is final. Everyone must attend. I want this to be an example to all!" Xemnas turned around. "And that goes to you two too."

"Crap." Luxord and Xigbar said in unison, failing as they tried to sneak out, unnoticed.


	3. Chapter 3: Capture the Flag

Organization XIII was gathered at the edge of Twilight Town, waiting to partake in their first game of capture the flag. It was a damp night, with a sharp wind blowing through the forest, stinging Zexion's nose. It was about eleven at night, and some members (I'm not going to mention any names AXEL!) would much rather be catching some Z's than keeping Xemnas' nerves in order. _At least I can kick Saix's butt without getting in trouble, _Axel thought.

Xemnas finally arrived at the scene, carrying two pieces of fabric, one blue and one red. He approached the group, inwardly mocking their discomfort. Larxene must've read his mind because, a few seconds later, she yelled, "C'mon Mansex! I'm freezing my pedicure off here!"

Xemnas scowled as a few of the male members chuckled.

"Alright! Everyone gather round! I shall explain the rules!" Nobody moved an inch. They were already in a semi-circle. Xemnas continued, trying to hide his embarrassment. "This game has only three rules, which I expect you all to follow without question!

**Rule 1**: You will obey your team leaders and follow orders set by the referee (that's me) without hesitation. Mutiny, betrayal, and ditching will not be permitted, or there will be severe consequences.

**Rule 2:** There will be no killing, maiming, amputating, or traumatizing ANY of the other members. Other than that, anything goes.

**Rule 3: **To win the game, one team must retrieve the opponent's flag and take it safely across the boundary. The boundary is this white line here. In this case, Axel will be red team and Saix will be blue. Are there any questions?"

"Obeying orders?" Marluxia pouted.

"K-killing?" Roxas stammered.

"Referee!" Xaldin complained.

"That's enough!" Xemnas shouted. "Now we'll choose the two, rock, paper, scissors. NOW!"

_Geez, first capture the flag and now rock paper scissors. Is this organization getting girly or what?_ Xigbar thought.

Axel won with a rock to Saix's face. He instantly said, "Roxas!" And so it went on:

**Saix**** Axel **

Xaldin Roxas

Xigbar Larxene

Lexaeus Marluxia

Demyx Zexion

Vexen Luxord

"Right, so here are your flags," Xemnas handed the two captains their flags, "And each team has 15 minutes to find a suitable territroy, construct a base, and assign roles. At the sound of the buzzer, the game will officially begin. Now, GO!"

The two teams dissapeared into the woods.

* * *

_Saix's Team: Prep_

Saix wasted no time in getting his team in order. "Alright. We will form 2 attack teams and a defense line. Lexaeus and I will be attack team A and Xaldin and Vexen will be attack team B. Xigbar and Demyx, you will be our main line of defense, so keep your eyes open for a spot where you will have the best control of your abilities. Saix grinned to himself. With Demyx's water-based attack and Xigbar's long-range attacks, the Red Team would have a hard time penetrating his defenses.

His thoughts were cut-off by Demyx. "There's a good place!" he said, proud of himself for finding it.

Saix looked at the direction Demyx was pointing. It was a small cliff, about the height of four orgy members standing on eachother's shoulders, with an even tinier waterfall running down it. The area was dangerously close to the boundary; an easier trip for Axel if he got a hold of the blue flag, but there was water, making Demyx's jod a whole lot easier, and it was on a cliff, allowing Xigbar to shoot down on his enemies, giving him an advantage AND a good vantage point. Saix confirmed the location with a quick nod of his head. "Well done Demyx. Vexen, Lexaeus, begin constructing our fortress."

_Would it kill him to say please? _ Vexen thought. To Lexaeus, he muttered," We're toast." He started forming the skeleton of the base out of permafrost. It wasn't that he doubted his or his team's strength, except for maybe Demyx, but it was that the other team had so many advantages. Axel's fire would melt down this 'fortress' in a heartbeat and Marluxia was probably buildng one well-camoflauged into the surrounding greenery. Luxord and Zexion's control over time and illusions would prove difficult to get around and don't even start on Larxene. She wasn't called the Savage Nymph for nothing. Vexen scanned the area. Everyone else looked pretty confident. Vexen caught Xigbar's eye and the other man winked. Vexen stopped. _What? Am I missing out on some- OH! _ Vexen remembered! (Yay) _The luck potion! The effects haven't worn off yet! We're sure to win!_

Vexen began to focus on what he was doing, constructing an intricate maze while Lexaeus reinforced it with the earth itself. The bigger man wondered what had put his friend in such a good mood.

* * *

_Axel's Team: Prep_

"Just relax Roxas, no one wants to kill you!" Axel comforted a worried Roxas as the red team ran deeper into the forest, "Besides, I'm the one who should be worried, I have an enemy of almost everyone in the Organization!" Axel chuckled, but only half-heartedly. The fact being, he actually _was_ worried. Saix had a pretty formidable team on his hands. Especially that Xaldin. Xaldin was the kind of person who would stab you for fun, walk away, then come back to help you up so he could stab you again. Yup, Xaldin was the last person Axel wanted to meet, and twice as much for Roxas. The poor kid was already freaking out about being up past his bedtime.

"Axel," Zexion interuppted Axel's frantic mind, "It appears as though we are reaching the end of our time limit."

"Oh, um, of course we are, this is a good spot." Axel tried to cover his slip-up. He needed to get serious. "Ok, so Marluxia, do you think you could build something pretty?" Axel teased.

"Hmph. Have you no confidence in my abilities?" Marluxia grew a multitude of trees, vines, and grasses out of the ground, all endemic to the area. He began to shape them into a house-like structure.

"Cool. So...Roxas, Larxene and I will go on the offense." Axel decided. "Luxord and Zexion, you take care of defense out in the field. Marluxia will be the main defense to our hideout."

The mentioned botanist finished the shelter. It was incredibly hard to spot and, the longer you looked at it, the more it seemed like it wasn't there. "I get to sit around here the whole time?" he grinned, sadistically, "This may be my favorite mission yet."

Axel peered inside. "What? No bathroom?" he laughed. And the buzzer went off.

"Kingdom Hearts, take me now." Xemnas mumbled.

"WOOHOO!" Xigbar yelled.

Xaldin stroked the lance in his hand evilly.

"Muahahaha!" Vexen chuckled like a mad scientist.

Lexaeus said nothing.

Zexion sighed.

Saix sneezed. _Someone must be thinking about me..._

"Let's kick some moon!" Axel joked.

Demyx hummed, Party in the USA.

_I hope this game doesn't end like my last one. _ Luxord thought.

Marluxia flipped his hair.

"Ewww, Axel, that's disgusting!" Larxene whined.

Roxas continued trembling.


End file.
